Cake Eater
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Noire wasn't sure if going on dates with Robin was a good idea, but it works out and he makes her happy. Pure fluff for someone on Tumblr.


**Cake Eater, a Robin/Noire ficlet**

* * *

"Aww, live a little. You like sweets, right? I don't think anyone could fault you for indulging in a little cake or two."

"You're sure?"

"Sure I am! And if you really don't want to be the only one eating, I'll go with you."

"You...wouldn't mind?"

"Eating cake? Only if you twist my arm! ...So, it's a date? Next time we're in town, we'll swing by the bakery and see what's on offer. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

Noire wasn't too sure now that finding a bakery with Robin was such a good idea. Sure she was excited to be doing something to lift her spirits but she felt incredibly nervous about spending time with Robin. How would her mother feel if she found out that Robin was spending time with her? Would she embarrass herself in front of Robin? Would Severa ask invasive questions about why Noire was eating sweets with Robin at a cafe, as if they were dating? Noire brushed her clothes down, and hoped that she could hide her nervousness by distracting herself.

"There you are Noire!" Robin called out cheerfully, waving her over. "I think I've found a place that has just what we need!"

"Oh, what kind of place is it?" Noire answered.

"I managed to convince Gaius to investigate on my behalf. In return for a small sum of money to restock his emergency stash, he was able to find a cafe that makes the best pastries and cakes. Goes by the name of the Winking Wyvern. So that's where we'll be going to treat ourselves."

"It sounds lovely, but are you sure that it's okay for us to take this time off?"

"Well I told Chrom that I was going to sneak away for a bit. So I could take some well earned time off and he said this to me:" Robin said before imitating Chrom's voice. "'it's about time you took some time off. Go ahead and enjoy yourself for once!'"

Noire giggled at Robin's take on Chrom's voice. "Well if Chrom tells you to take some time off I suppose I can as well."

"That's exactly right!" Robin replied with a smile. "Let's go."

The cafe that Robin mentioned was a popular establishment that boasted a range of snacks to suit a large range of preferences. There were several tables outside in the bright sun, and several booths inside for those that wanted a bit of quiet and privacy. Noire chose a large slice of black-forest cake and a cup of elderberry tea. Robin helped himself to a big chicken and vegetable pie with a large cup of coffee. Noire took a careful bite out of her cake and found herself smiling at the taste. It was sweet, and the creamy filling left Noire feeling a bit nostalgic.

"This cake tastes so nice." Noire mentioned with a contented smile. "How is your pie Robin?"

"It's incredible, I've never tasted anything this good. This stuff tastes even better than Sumia's cooking." Robin answered around mouthfuls of pie. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Noire muttered. "You're always working so hard, and you almost never take any days off. Father told me that you often fall asleep on your desk from overworking. I'm... relieved that you're not pushing yourself for once."

"Heh heh, thanks." Robin answered bashfully. "But I could say the same for you Noire. You always make an effort to contribute to the shepherds despite how hard it is for you, because you don't want to let anyone down. It's quite admirable, and you're considerate towards others also."

"Hee hee, thank you Robin. You don't know how happy I am hearing that." Noire replied. "I feel like my efforts have been validated."

"You're quite welcome." Robin said before taking a long sip of his coffee. "I suppose we both don't know when to stop working."

"Yes, I guess we're both guilty of working too hard." Noire added as she ate the last piece of her cake. "Thank you for taking the time to eat some sweets with me today. I don't suppose you'd like to... um, come out and treat ourselves again sometime?"

"Enjoy another chance to eat more cake? Only if you twist my other arm!" Robin joked. "So how about we meet here again later in the week?"

"It's a deal!" Noire said happily.

With their meal finished, Robin paid the waiter for their food, and the two made their way back to camp before going their separate ways. Noire didn't tell anyone about the date, but she had enjoyed herself so much that her gloomy disposition disappeared for several days. A couple of her friends gave her wondered about the change in Noire, but all she said was "Maybe things have changed a little for the better after all."

* * *

Robin was swamped with his duties for almost another week, but Robin managed to convince Chrom to give him another afternoon free from work. So Robin sought out Noire to ask her if she wanted to go out again. When Robin found Noire he found that she was pushing and carrying crates around, the one she was carrying was unusually large. Her arms and back were trembling from the effort it took her to carry the object and Robin felt that he had to lend a hand.

"Are you alright Noire?" Robin asked in concern.

"Eep! I I t-hink I need a hand please." Noire replied shakily. Within moments Robin grabbed the other side of the crate to help make the carry easier. Once it was put away in it's new home Noire gave Robin a grateful smile.

"Thank you Robin. I know I said I'd try not to push myself so hard, but I appreciate the help." Noire said.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. How long have you been helping move all these crates around?"

"A couple of hours... I think."

"No wonder you look exhausted. Since you've been working so hard, would you care to join me for some well earned cake? I've convinced Chrom that I deserve another afternoon off, so I was hoping that you'd come with me to the Winking Wyvern again."

"I'd be happy to Robin." Noire answered enthusiastically. "Would it be ok if I go on ahead and meet you there?"

"I still have a couple of loose ends to tie up, but if it you don't mind waiting..."

"No... it's not a bother. I-I'll see you there when you arrive Robin." Noire said in a placating manner. "I'll be alright."

"In that case I'll see you soon." Robin replied before he walked away to finish his work. Noire was left alone, and the thought of going to the Winking Wyvern with Robin again made Noire feel happy. So Noire hurried to her tent, brushed her hair, put on the best set of clothes she had and made her way back to the Winking Wyvern. When she arrived she booked a booth for two, and sat down patiently for Robin to arrive. She didn't have to wait that long, and Robin walked into the cafe wide eyed and hopeful. Noire timidly waved Robin over, and he took his seat in the booth.

"It's good to be back here. Frederick has been working me to the bone lately." Robin said, taking care not to bump his arms against the table.

"Yes, I've been wanting to come back here too." Noire answered before she noticed many marks on Robin's arms. "Are those bruises on your arms?"

"Er, they are. Frederick thinks I haven't been able to devote enough time to my training, so he's made it his duty to bring me up to his level of fitness."

"Oh no, are you alright?"

"I'm just a little sore from the exercise. Give me a couple of hours and I'll be fine."

"Okay, but please be careful..."

"I'll take things easy, if that will help. But right now I'm starving hungry! What will you be getting today Noire?"

"I was hoping to have some more of that black-forest cake."

"Oh, is that one of your favorite cakes?"

"It is. My mother... made it for father and I occasionally in the future. It connects me to the happier times we had... as a family."

"I'm so sorry." Robin said sadly. "I know that things were bad enough in the future, and Lon'qu told me that Tharja used you for testing hexes in the future..."

"Y-yes, she did subject me to all kinds of curses. But she also made cakes and other plegian sweets for us. She even taught me a few of her confections. And when it mattered the most, she gave up her own life to save mine. So I'm hoping that I can change things... so that Tharja will be a better mother... and that we won't be separated as a family again. I'm scared... but I won't give up."

"That's why we're fighting this war, and I'll help you out in any way if you need it." Robin stated confidently. "I think I'll also have a piece of black-forest cake. If it's alright with you Noire."

"Yes. Thank you for your help Robin." Noire replied. Robin smiled and waved over a waiter so they could eat. Within minutes the waiter brought over their slices of cake, and Robin experimentally took a bite out of his. He felt the cream and chocolate slowly melt against his tongue and he could taste the different flavors swirl and blend in his mouth. The sweetness in the cherries stood out from the cream and chocolate.

"Well, how does it taste Robin?" Noire asked.

"This... this is an amazing cake." Robin commented before taking another eager bite. "I think I might have to buy another slice to take with me."

"Mother always did have a good knack for choosing the best cakes." Noire said before eating her own slice. "Father wasn't a big fan of sweets but he soon changed his mind once he ate a couple of mother's cakes."

"Heh, I'm glad that you have some good memories of your parents. And with some luck you'll get to make some more memories with them too."

"I hope so. But what about you? You don't have any memories right? How do you cope with that?"

"It's not something that I get asked often, but here goes..." Robin answered, taking a moment to think before he explained further. "There are times that I wonder about my past... and what I was like before. Sometimes I get depressed thinking about what I might have lost. I know next to nothing about my family. And then... I think about what I've gained since then. I first met Chrom, and from there the rest of the Shepherds and everyone else that we've ran into. It hasn't been an easy journey... we've lost friends along the way, I've made mistakes and let people down. But the people I've met and become friends with has made it worthwhile. So I guess I'm striving to make the most of the new experiences I encounter."

"Wow... that's an optimistic outlook." Noire said.

"Sorry if that bored you." Robin joked. "I know it's not an exciting talk..."

"Oh no! I enjoyed hearing it." Noire replied with a smile. "It's quite noble of you to think like that."

"It still sounds boring to me, but thanks. I appreciate the thought." Noire simply smiled and finished the rest of the cake she was eating. Robin washed down his slice with a glass of apple cider before asking for the bill.

"Thank you for coming out with me again." Robin mentioned. "This place is becoming a quick favorite of mine."

"Me too... it's a lovely place." Noire answered. "I'll see you again Robin... and thank you for spending so much time with me."

"It's been a pleasure."

* * *

The next day, Noire continued to quietly help the Shepherds out again. While she was working thoughts about the tactician kept bubbling to the surface of her mind. Noire tried to ignore the thoughts, but she kept thinking about Robin. She tried to think of other things, but that didn't work either. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, her thoughts would always lead back to Robin. The persistence of the thoughts brought Noire to the point of frustration.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! WHY MUST MY IRRATIONAL MIND BE CLUTTERED ENDLESSLY BY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE TACTICIAN!" Noire yelled in annoyance. "I CANNOT WORK LIKE THIS!"

"Noire, why are you speaking in your blood and thunder voice? Are you all right?"

"EEK! Oh, it's just you Severa."

"Yes it's me. What's wrong with you?"

"Um, it's just that... everything that I've been trying to do is being made more difficult than usual... my mind keeps thinking about Robin a lot lately... a-and I can't stop the thoughts, no matter how hard I try to push them away."

"You what? Oh gods I can't believe that this is happening..." Severa muttered in shock. "Tell me Noire, how do you feel when you do think about Robin?"

"I find myself smiling a lot. H-he's really kind and gentle, and that makes me feel happy. I find it hard to be gloomy around him."

"I say this very lovingly, but you aren't much of an optimist Noire. And I think that it might be hereditary."

"You're right, but being around him makes it hard for me to feel gloomy. Especially when we're at the Winking Wyvern."

"WHAT? You've been spending time with Robin, alone? What have you two been doing? Isn't that what going on a date is?"

"We usually talk about what's on our minds and enjoy a couple of slices of cake, that's all! It's not like we're actually dating is it?"

"Oh Noire... how can you not have noticed this?" Severa groaned. "You've fallen for Robin haven't you?"

"I-it's not like that at all... He's really kind and sweet, and he's really considerate of me..."

"Gods, you're really having a hard time understanding this. He makes you really happy right?"

"Yes..."

"And you like spending time with him?"

"I do..."

"And would you spend every day with him if you could right? And get be all lovey dovey and grossly affectionate with him?"

"B-but the thing is I can't imagine h-how we could... that is... how could anyone approve of us... but he's so gentle and considerate that I... Sigh... yes I would."

"See what I mean? You're in love with the guy. It's so obvious!"

"Ok, I guess I do love Robin... So what now?"

"You've got to tell Robin how you feel! You'll regret it if you keep it all bottled up. Trust me, mother always regretted not telling Chrom that she loved him..."

"I see your point, but it's going to be so awkward... Thinking about telling him that I love him makes me feel so nervous and uncomfortable that-"

"You have to set the mood first! Gods, why don't you just make him some of your cakes, and make another date out of it? You could let Robin know how much you care about him and tell him gently how you feel."

"That... that might just work. Um, Thank you for your idea. I-I always appreciate how you keep helping me."

"Well I guess it's what I'm here for... It's nice to be relied on... in a way... but that tactical jerk better not break your heart, or he'll have me to answer to!"

"Hee hee, he's not that kind of person."

"I know I know! But somebody has to make sure he keeps in line! Geez, i'm trying to be supportive here!"

"I know you are. Thank you."

With that Noire left and made a dash for the shepherd's kitchen tent. With a bit of luck, there would be a book or two that could show Noire the perfect cake to try out. Black-forest cake was out of the question, Noire knew she had to try out something new to impress Robin with. With a brief search Noire found a cookbook that featured all kinds of desserts and sweets. It didn't take her long to find a cake that interested Noire, that she could bake and hopefully share with Robin. Thankfully the kitchen was very well supplied and it had everything Noire needed. With a thrill of hope, Noire began gathering the ingredients she needed.

* * *

Three hours later, Noire looked at her freshly baked cake and she knew that she had made the right choice. The almond and white chocolate cake was sweet on the inside with a nice bit of crunch on the outside. The almonds were a nice contrast to the fruit pieces on the inside of the cake. She hoped that Robin would enjoy the cake when she brought it to him. All she had to do now was to take the cake to Robin and share it with him. Then once she was talking with Robin, then perhaps she'd be able to tell Robin how she had come to feel about him. If only her frail body wasn't threatening to collapse on her because of how nervous she was.

But she swallowed her anxiety, willed her legs not to tremble and slowly, purposely strode towards Robin's tent. She kept looking at the cake she had made, hoping that nothing would happen to make her drop the cake. Despite a couple of near misses, Noire was able to walk her way through the campsite the Shepherds were currently using without dropping or damaging the cake.

"Excuse me, have you got a moment Robin?"

"Oh, come on in Noire. I'm going over a few requisition orders, but what can I help you with?"

"I uh, made some cake... And I was wondering... hoping that we could share it i-if that's alright with you."

"Eating hand-made cake? Only if you twist both of my arms!" Robin replied in jest. "So what kind of cake have you made?"

"...It's an Almond and White Chocolate cake. Can I offer you a slice?"

"Yes please."

Noire took a knife and cut a slice for Robin to try out and cut an extra piece for herself. Robin eagerly took a bite out and slowly chewed on the piece. Then his eyes lit up and he took another eager bite, smiling as he chewed on the cake slice. Noire smiled at Robin's eagerness before trying out a piece herself. The cake itself was sweet, but not overly so. The almonds on the outside were crunchy and were a good addition to the cake.

"This is really good! And you made this yourself?"

"I did... I-I just followed the instructions that the book gave me. But I'm glad the cake was a success."

"Me too. Can I offer you some juice to wash it down with?"

"Yes please." Noire answered as Robin poured a glass of orange juice and handed it over. Noire's hand brushed over Robin's as she took hold of the glass, and she felt her hands tremble at the touch. She hoped that Robin wouldn't notice, and Robin continued to eat more of the cake that she had made for him.

"Thank you for making this cake. I feel like i'm being spoiled here."

"It's nothing special. I'm just glad that you like it."

"I do, and I appreciate how kind you've been to me lately."

"Oh no! That's just because you've been helping me out too!" Noire stammered. "It makes me feel really happy and I... I..."

"What is it Noire?"

"It-t's nothing..."

"If you say so..."

"Yes... I'll leave you to finish those forms okay?"

"Well, I was hoping that you'd be able to stay a little longer."

"How come?"

"I guess I've been enjoying your company, and our talks."

"That's so... t-that is... you're so good to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome Noire."

"That's why I think that I've... that I'm..."

"Yes?"

"...I can't. I can't say it."

"Why can't you?"

"It's embarrassing... and yet I want to say it... but I can't...and it's FRUSTRATING!"

"Noire?!"

"I'M ANGRY WITH MYSELF! I CAN FIGHT OFF LEGIONS OF RISEN, CONFRONT MY TERRIFYING MOTHER BUT I'M INCAPABLE OF TELLING YOU THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ROBIN! CURSE MY FRAIL AND COWARDLY HEART!"

"Wait? So you're... in love with me?" Robin asked uncertainly.

THIS VESSEL OF MINE IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE- Did I just say that I'm in love with you, without meaning to?"

"Er, yes you did. You just said it out loud. Loudly."

"EEK! I'm so sorry Robin I didn't mean to let those words slip!" Noire replied, her anger gone now that she realized what she had said. "I just got so annoyed and fed up with myself that I got angry and everything came out at once..."

"It's ok... that you told me. Hearing that makes me feel... happy."

"What? Are you saying that...?"

"Um, I do feel something for you... something strong. You're always so considerate of others... you work so hard to be helpful despite how scared you are.. it's something I admire about you... and I want to help you every step of the way in a more permanent way... if you'll let me?"

"Oh Robin... I-I I'm so happy! Of course I'll let you!" Noire answered before wrapping her arms around Robin in a joyful embrace. "Please, stay by my side always!"

"But Noire, how do we break this to Lon'qu and Tharja?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought of that... perhaps we should speak to father first? I know mother was a bit obsessed with you."

"Good idea. We'll talk to Lon'qu first, and get his blessings. And then we'll talk to Tharja. We'll take care of this one step at a time."

* * *

So this fic was a basically came about as a 'how about I make some fic for you' kind of thing. The person I promised this fic to mentioned that there was no Robin/Noire fic in existance and so here I am writing this. Next in line is another chapter of _Armored Heart, _and after that I have a different kind of fic in mind.


End file.
